fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Pretty Cure Globeleza
Japanese/Brazilian magical girl series produced by Toei Animation and the unofficial installment to the Pretty Cure series. It is directed and written by Ahim de Famille. The season's themes are birds, nature, glitters, confetti and dancing, which the motif was based on Globeleza, a carnival party contest created by Rede Globo. Production Ahim de Famille revealed that Prism Power Pretty Cure! Series is on hiatus and she find the ideas are based from her homeplace, Brazil. Since she created some PreCure seasons based on telenovelas, she created Young Hearts PreCure! first. But she searched some Globeleza vignettes were too worst due to their outfits. However, she found this video on YouTube and she created more details. But the name of the season would be Pretty Cure Globeleza or Globeleza Pretty Cure! itself. But the first one was too familiar. Synopsis Brazil is the most popular in the Central America due to popularity of media and sports. Until that one day, a mysterious girl named Reina Tristenza created a spell that destroy the city and they can threatened the tragedy. Saddness is a sorrow, pain, and grief. I want to kill you all and destroy the world! ~Reina Tritenza The Fantasia Carnaval is needing to help if pretty Cures are coming out. Until one day, Carla Olivera found a newly watch that it was becoming Cure Dawn! Nothing that the watch is permanent! Anything, she tests her skills as a pretty cure and she accept this whe she killed a monster! Along with Natalia, Larissa, Vitoria, and her new frends to challenge their talents with full of happiness. The show is starting on! Characters Pretty Cure Globeleza The main Globeleza Cures are specically represented the nature of Brazil and it can reflect the colorful stars between the sun and moon. *'Hoje Carnaval' The main Team represents the morning. *'Carnaval da Noite' The other Team represents twilight. Carnaval Fantasia ::The main mascot of the series and the partner of the Hoje Carnaval. She is sweet yet talented harlequin parrot in which she has beautiful voice. She loves to eat bananas and apples. Nothing that her partner, Peacock was hiding her feelings.She ends her sentences with ~tem!. As Samantha Barredo, she remains same. However, she can do her best for her skills and she loves selfies (esp. Snapchat). When the Globeleza Cures are fighting against the Imperio Demais, she was jealous if she dreams to be a pretty cure until she protect the Rodrigues sisters, she gained to transform into Cure Samba, the pretty Cure of Brazil. *'Peacock' The first inhabitant in Carnaval Fantasia. He has turquoise and chartreuse wings with colorful feathers. He is very cheery and playful and he is the partner of the Carnaval da Noite. *'Xuxa' Samba's replacement from Hoje Carnival. She is a chartreuse and thistle cat who loves cute things and likes to sing and dance. She appears after Samba left as a mascot because she becomes a Pretty Cure. *'Peahen' The another inhabitant in Carnaval Fantasia. Different to Peacock, her wings are gray with black feathers. In the first, she was a partner of Reina Tristenza in Imperio Demais. Therefore, she dies after protecting Peacock. *'Omeguri Alessi / Cure Tahitian' Alessi was also a legendary Go! Princess Globeleza Cure itself. However, she was savaged by Imperio Demais and her memory was destroyed. ::The mysterious Globeleza Cure who represents the foilage. However, her identity was unknown. Minor Globeleza Cures *'Amor e Estrellas' The Third Team represents Glitters. *'Topical Fontana' The Fourth Team represents Feathers. *'Samba Grande' The Fourth Team represents Dancing. Mulata Globeleza The Cures are the past generation times of the Globeleza Cures. But there are uncounted because there are the oldest and legendary. Also, all past generation Cures are Black-Brazillian. Imperio Demais *'Reina Tristenza' The main antagonist in the season. Her name means queen of the sadness, in which she hates sadness and she want to get Brazil abandoned with sorrow to get away from joy. *'Dor' The first general of the season. He represents pain. *'Pesar' The second general of the season. He represents grief. *'Triste' The third general of the season. He represents the sad. *'Raiva' The queen's disclaimer appears in episode 25. She is the most powerful general. She represents the anger. *'Lamentavel' The monsters of the season. These Lamentavels wears a deadly mask and dark, furry pompoms. These monsters represents unfortunate, because they hate happiness. Supporting Characters *'William Bonner' The main disclaimer of the Globeleza Cures. Also, he was worked as a reporter at the news program named Jornal Nacional. *'Angelea Abaixo' Natalia, and Vitoria's childhood friend who was know about pretty Cure. *'Gabriel de Silva' Carla and Larissa's childhood friend who also know about pretty Cure. He likes to play ukelele. Items *'Fiesta Bracelet' The main transformation accesory of the Globeleza Cures. This is looks like an elegant electric watch with a gemstone at the button. With the phrase of La Vou Eu, La Vou Eu, La Vou Eu! Pretty Cure! Vem ai!, the bracelets are glowing and it clicks the button to start transforming. *'Carnival Baton' The Batons are maracas-like weapon for Globeleza Cures. Location *'Globo' The Pretty Cure Globeleza Characters were live in. *'Carnaval Fantasia' The mascots' homeplace. *'Imperio Demais' The antagonists' homeplace. Notes *Some Globeleza Characters are (not) relating to Globeleza/(especially Rede Globo) as only found from SBT, (Rede) RecordTV, Band(eirantes), RedeTV!, and other Brazillian networks itself. **'Raquel Santos' and Luana Santos - Surely that based on SBT Founder, Silvio Santos. **'Larissa Schmidt' - Based on a teen idol, Larissa Manoela. **'Evelyn Aratu' - Based on TV Aratu, affilate of SBT in Salvador, Bahia. **'William Bonner' and Patricia Poeta are currently newscaters from Jornal Nacional. **'Cure Foila' - Based from their rival carnival party shows, SBT Foila and Band Foila, albeit that foila means foilage. *Cure Foila was only Cure who was not related on Globeleza. Albeit that she represented the past generation Cure who has colorful theme with tinges of gold and emerald. **However, her physical appearance was fair skin, golden blonde hair, and emerald green eyes; which refer to Band(eirantes)' current logo. ***In her evil form, she has gray hair and red eyes, based on 1985's logo. While in her civilian form, she has dark yellow and green eyes, may refer to the 2002's logo. ***As her outfit, she wears colorful, was refer to current SBT's logo. *All Mulata Globeleza Cures are Brazillian Black. *The Universidade de Cidadania's school outfit was similar to Chiquitas school uniform. *The Viva Integração form may reference from TV Integração, an affilate of Rede Globo in Minas Gerais. *'Roda' and Viva are based from TV/Rede Cultura's information series, Roda Viva. Trivia *''Pretty Cure Globeleza'' is the first season to have more than blue, green, and yellow themed Cures. Because this is Brazilian-themed. *The Cures consisted the theme Colors based from Globeleza current logo. *Depsiste that Pretty Cure Globeleza has more than or consisted by 20 Cures, only Hoje Carnaval and the Carnaval da Tarde are appearing first and the All/Dream Stars movie and are in the main. *The uncounted past generation Cures are based on the dancers by every vignettes from Mulata Globeleza. *The Cures' outift are consisted by glittery, feathery ruffled outfits with polka dots and stripes print. They wear large accessories and high heels and wears sparkling makeup. Their hair have a theme-colored ombre (similar to Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony). ** In the vignette verison, these are appear in half-naked with paintings or colorful sequins (since the starter until 2016) but in this season, these are not used. *If Hoje Carnaval and Carnaval de Noite are merged in the team, the first names are based on CARNIVAL: :::C'arla/Dawn :::'A'na Livia/Summer :::'R'aquel/Breeze :::'N'atalia/Grass :::'I'sabelle/Ocean :::'V'itoria/Mist :::'A'na Beatriz/Dusk :::'L'''arissa/Soleil **Might that called to '''CARNIVALS if you counted Samantha. *Compare to Konetsu Fuyu/Cure Winter, she and Beatriz have powers of snow. But the first time, Beatriz is the first red Cure to have powers of snow. *Like Prism Power Pretty Cure!, this share the main Colour (first eight) of the main Cures. **Aquamarine may refer to cyan and blue and blue may also refer to indigo. **The Cures with the powers of technology, love, and music were excluded because this is nature and glitters theme. ***Carla's power was Sun while Amaino Yume was Love. ***Larissa's power was Light while Denki Kiiro was Technology. ***Raquel's was Moon while Kokyokokyu Aria was Music/Ryusei Ame was stars. **Kantan Raku, Nenriki Ido, Kibonimichita Shumi, and Konetsu Fuyu are in between Fukaikawa Mizumi. Fuyu was now in blue and therefore was removed while Raku is added. Both Fuyu, Mizumi, Raku, Ido, and Mizumi's color was now remain as sky blue. **Midorisaku Shizen is between Teikiatsu Uzumake and Densetsu Nika. Although the Cures (including Kajitsu Kinomi and Keikoseino Kagayaku) are still green Cures. **The main Colors ( , , , , , , , and ) are in the main team. *''Pretty Cure Globeleza'' is the first season in which all Cures are wearing makeup and nail polishes. Also, this is the first season to wear high heels. *''Pretty Cure Globeleza'' is the first season to have a peacock-like mascot. *Since Cure Samba was excluded in Sparkling Stars movie, she is still appears as a mascot, Samba, because she would became a human later in the halfway of the season. *''Pretty Cure Globeleza'' is the first season to have more than two legendary pretty Cures, which are the minor and Mulata Globeleza Cures, Cure Tahitian, and Cure Foila. Media Episodes Every epidodes are named in Rede Globo telenovelas and it always started by Rede Diario #. : Pretty Cure Globeleza / Episodes Movies *'Pretty Cure Sparkling Stars: The Key of Dreams' The upcoming film in the Pretty Cure All Stars crossover movie series and the first of the "Sparkling" films. The Pretty Cure Globeleza characters, along with the Characters of Electric Shock Pretty Cure!, Prism Power Pretty Cure! Colorful Harmony, and Idol Girls♥Pretty Cure!★☆ make their first movie debut. *'Pretty Cure Globeleza: The Festival in Sol Nascente' Music Merchandise Gallery FaceQ1497695160705.png|Carla Olivera FaceQ1497695210726.png|Ana Livia Rodrigues FaceQ1497695272629.png|Larissa Schmidt FaceQ1497695323733.png|Natalia Costa FaceQ1497695401222.png|Isabelle Martins FaceQ1497695444685.png|Vitoria Ribero FaceQ1497695524514.png|Ana Beatriz Rodrigues FaceQ1497695566875.png|Raquel Santos FaceQ1497695768599.png|Samba / Samantha Barredo References Category:Pretty Cure Globeleza Category:Series based on TV Category:Dancing Themed Series Category:Happiness Themed Series Category:Music Themed Series Category:Animals Themed Series